The present patent application relates to the field of roadway tracks for vehicles, in particular tracks that are disposed on the ground in temporary manner, in particular so as to facilitate moving the vehicles. By way of example, such a track may be placed on loose ground, e.g. sand, on muddy terrain, or on rough ground, so as to create an access path for vehicles.
Traditionally, such tracks are suitable for being rolled up, and they present both a rolled-up position and a deployed position in which said roadway track extends substantially parallel to the ground. Generally, such tracks are constituted by rectilinear mats placed end-to-end so as to constitute a rectilinear access path.
Such a mat is described in particular in US 2006/0222804.
When a path defining a curve or a bend is required, the mat must be curved so as to provide the desired curvature. However, sometimes that curving causes difficulties since it leads to wrinkles appearing across the mat, forming humps that hinder progress of the vehicle. The appearance of wrinkles is due to the fact that the mats are made from materials presenting considerable lateral stiffness, in particular because of their width.